A Witter Family Christmas
by myfoolisheart
Summary: What would you buy Doug Witter for Christmas? A Christmas piece answering just that. PJ ofcourse. (Written 20-12-00)


Doug Witter heard a knock on his door, quickly turning the oven on to low heat and throwing the towel over his shoulder he walked towards the door of his lifelong bachelor pad. He grinned at the smiling faces that greeted him.

"I see you still haven't found someone to do the cooking for you," Pacey said grinning back at his brother. He was dressed smartly and looked much like the young devil of a brother Doug had always known. Except maybe not. Now he was mature, and responsible and…well maybe he hadn't changed all that much.

"I see Joey didn't find a way to get rid of you," Doug winked at his sister-in-law, and moved to let them in. Joey clung onto Pacey's arm, as if it was the most normal thing in the world! The stunningly gorgeous brunette looked great in her short black dress, her hair falling lightly around her face. She looked elegant and beautiful as always, and most of all she looked happy. But then again, there hadn't been a day gone by that Doug hadn't seen her happy.

"I'm sorry, I tried. But he insisted I wouldn't be allowed into the Witter home without him," Joey joked. Doug looked up, mock surprised.

"She's more of a Witter than you Pacey! For some reason, it doesn't seem you got any of those great Witter genes." They followed Doug into the kitchen and Joey poked around the food, which was in various stages of cooking.

"I'm quite glad, I wouldn't like to be stuck in the kitchen like you," Pacey joked. Joey gave him a warning glance. Doug had yet to find someone like his younger brother had, but he was happy and his brother was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

"Be nice Pacey," she warned. "Remember Doug is cooking for us!" Pacey rose an eyebrow.

"Why is it every time it's the three of us, you two are always ganging up on me!" Pacey said defensively. Joey walked up to her husband and went close to his ear.

"Easy target," she said in a sexy breathy voice, which made Pacey crazy.

"Uh-hum!" Doug said laughing. "As much as I love seeing you two so happy, I really don't need to see physical proof of your happiness." Pacey and Joey just laughed. "Go one, get out of here, I have to finish the diner!" Doug said shushing Joey's wishes to help.

He turned to his roast with a smile on his lips. He may not have found his one true love yet, but he always enjoyed spending Christmas with his brother and sister-in-law, they were the closest thing he had.

-&-

Joey picked up a picture off Doug's mantle piece and looked at it. It was of Pacey, Joey, Dawson, Jack, Jen and Andie, on the day of graduation. Andie had come back for graduation and they had all had the best time, reliving memories, crying over the impending future. She missed all her friends. Her and Pacey lived together in Boston now, coming home for holidays and special occasions. Everyone had their own life now, but they still kept in touch, and everyone had parted on good terms, even Dawson and Pacey.

She put that picture down and picked another one up. Last Christmas they had all gathered at the still successful and running Potter B&B. The picture was one of the whole family; Bessie, Bodie, Alex, Doug, Pacey and herself. They looked so happy. And they were. Joey was so happy to be a part of Pacey's family, she had never been happier. Her friendship with Doug had grown while dating Pacey during her sophomore year, and as she got to know him more and more, she realised that she had been scared of him for no reason. He was actually really cool.

And she liked the fact that Pacey had family he could turn to. He needed that. Doug and Pacey had grown so close too, and a lot of the time, her, Pacey and Doug would go out together.

Now 8 years into her relationship with Pacey, and 4 years into her marriage, she felt like she had so much family that cared for her. She couldn't wait to see Bessie, Bodie and Alex again, they couldn't make it tonight because they had to have diner with Bodie's family but she was going to see them tomorrow.

Pacey came up to Joey from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her exposed neck softly and she shivered, his lips still sending tingling feelings through her veins.

"What you thinking about?" he asked her softly. She turned in his arms.

"Just how lucky I am to have you guys in my life."

"You guys? Which other guy is there in your life?" Pacey rose an eyebrow in question and pulled back slightly, but still held onto her.

"I mean you, Doug, this whole family. It's so perfect." Joey said.

"It's far from perfect Joey, my family's not exactly functional!" Pacey said confused.

"Well, no family is perfect Pacey, it's just the way we are. I've never had a brother before, and Doug is that for me. I don't know, it just feels right." Joey sighed.

"I think all this Christmas spirit stuff has gone to your head." Pacey joked, and Joey hit him lightly.

"Pacey!"

"Okay, okay, I know what you mean. I really appreciate him too...just don't tell Dougie I said that." Joey grinned.

"Tell me what?" Doug said appearing in the hallway.

"Oh nothing." Pacey laughed. "Now where's that food Doug I'm hungry!"

-&-

"So the guy goes, I'll call the police. And I'm like, dude I am the police!" Pacey finished and Doug and Joey just grinned. "What?"

"It's just funny to see the Cop gene rub off on you, I always swore you'd do something different," Doug said.

"Yeah, who would of thought, Pacey Witter, town screw-up would be chasing the bad guys of Boston everyday," Joey smiled sweetly at her husband, letting him know she was teasing.

"Yeah well, believe me, I tried to fight it. I swear I put it down to all the excess of time I spent with you trying to get away from the parents."

"It's okay sweetie, you can admit it, you were attracted to your brothers alphabetised Diva collection." Doug laughed. The bantering between these two had never stopped. But Doug noticed that Joey was subconsciously rubbing circles in Pacey's hand, and he didn't think she realised she was even doing it. They were so in love.

"You're doing it again!" Pacey said.

"What?" Joey and Doug said in unison.

"The whole, let's gang up on Pacey thing!" Pacey said, gesturing to the two of them. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

-&-

"I thought I'd never get you alone." Doug grinned.

"Doug," Joey said sweetly, "you do know that I'm married to your brother right?" Doug just laughed. "But then again, given your sexual preference I don't think Pacey has anything to worry about." She grinned.

"First of all _sis, _I am well aware that you're married to my brother, a fact I am so happy about, because God knows he needs someone to keep him in line. Second I think you've definitely been together way too long! The gay jokes are not as funny coming from you Potter!"

"It's Witter," Joey smiled.

"What?"

"You said Potter Doug," Joey's voice was patronising. "Don't forget I'm your sister now, I'm a Witter!" Joey said laughing. "And since my no-good husband will be back any minute I think I should give you your present."

"Me first," Doug said walking towards the Christmas tree in the corner of his living room and picking up a small wrapped gift. "Now since Pacey's the one who's supposed to be giving you all the expensive jewellery I think I'll leave that to him and give you something a tad more practical." He handed her the box and she took it, opening it slowly.

"It's an electric organiser," he told her. "They say it's great for busy lawyers like yourself. And look, I've even put in some memo's for you." He pointed to the screen. Every Friday there was a memo to 'Call your brother, he's getting lonely!' and every weekday was 'Wake Pacey now, he's getting too lazy!'

"Oh Doug, this was so sweet, thank you so much." She hugged him lightly, a smile lighting up her face.

"No Joey, thank you, for being there for Pacey. And giving him the love he deserves." Doug's voice was sincere.

"He's given a lot in return, I don't know if I deserve it." Joey smiled.

"Well you won't if you don't hurry up and give me my present." Doug grinned.

"Okay, let me go get it." She said, getting up and running outside. Doug sat there confused, but his eyes lit up as he saw Joey walking in with a large thin package.

Doug opened it, and was stunned by it's beauty. It was a painting of her, Pacey, and Doug. On the corner it said, 'Witter's always win in the end!' in small letters.

"I didn't think you had time to paint with your busy life," Doug said.

"For my favourite brother-in-law, I always have time." Joey joked. Doug rolled his eyes.

"Your only brother-in-law," Doug reminded her.

"Why you don't like it?" Joey teased, knowing from the expression on his face, that he did like it.

"Of course I love it sis, thank you," Doug said, hugging Joey.

"Hey, get your hands off my wife," Pacey said walking into the room. Joey rolled her eyes.

"You have to excuse him, he's a little possessive." Joey joked.

"Little nothing," Pacey said wrapping his arm around Joey. "When it comes to you I'm very possessive," Pacey said in a mock controlling voice. Doug smiled. "I see you exchanged gifts without me!" Pacey said, knowing full well they must've just had one of their many heart to hearts.

"Well not yours," Joey laughed.

"I should hope not!" Pacey said. Doug kept looking at the painting and Pacey smiled. "Well?"

"Well what little brother?"

"Well where's my present?" Pacey said laughing.

"What present? I don't recall saying I was getting you anything." Doug joked.

"Well okay then, I'll just take the thing I bought you and…" Pacey moved towards the door.

"Actually, I think I did pick something up for you, I figured I may as well." Doug said picking up Pacey's present from under the tree and handing it to him. Pacey opened the oddly shaped present and ripped it open. It was handcuffs?

"Now don't even look at Joey like that with me in the room!" Doug said quickly. Pacey just laughed.

"Well…" he said looking at Joey, who was blushing.

"They were my first ever handcuffs, Dad gave them to me when I joined the force, he gave me this long lecture about how proud he was of me, yadda, yadda, yadda. And I just want you to know that someone in our family is proud of you too Pace,"

"Well I never would've picked you for the sentimental type, it's just so straight," Pacey said sarcastically. But inside he was really touched. His relationship with his brother surprised him more and more everyday. And he realised more and more how grateful he was for that.

"Haha Pace, I was going to go with our usual bantering technique but I think I should be serious for a second."

"I think the only time you'll be serious with yourself Dougie is when you open that closet!" Pacey joked.

"Okay, okay Witter boys." Joey's tone was patronising. "That's enough for now. Pacey go on, give Doug his present." Joey said, watching the brothers with interest.

"If I have to," Pacey said, grudgingly handing Doug his gift. He opened it slowly, making sure he didn't rip any of the wrapping. True Doug fashion. Pacey and Joey just exchanged looks. Finally he finished opening it to reveal an ornament of a boat, with the words, 'True Family' written on the side. "It's something for you to remember me by when I'm not here to annoy you," Pacey explained. "And I think it goes in well this whole Martha Stewart Living thing you've got going on here."

"Thanks Pacey, I'm sure it'll fit right in." Joey who had been perched on the edge of the sofa smiled to herself.

"Oh go on, you can hug, I'm the only one here!" she teased, Pacey and Doug looked at each other and with, what-the-hell looks, hugged each other lightly.

There was a few seconds of silence until Pacey finally spoke up.

"Okay I think it's time for desert!" Doug and Joey laughed.

"Of course," Joey said. "It wouldn't be a Witter Christmas without Pacey getting stuffed on desert!" And the three Witters went into the kitchen to retrieve whatever desert Doug had planned for them.

**THE END!**


End file.
